I want to marry Sora!
by Izaiazar
Summary: Sora will you marry me?... don't you have to ask my daddy first? ...lets go ask Cloud then. Soriku , Akuroku ,Cleon ,and more.
1. Chapter 1: First Proposal

AN: Welcome Ladies and Gents to my first fan fic I hope you enjoy it. Sora and Riku are about 5 or 6. yes Cloud is a mommy and Leon/ Squall is a daddy it called Mpreg kiddies! and no I don't own Kingdom Hearts... now go ! read ! enjoy !( hopefully)

They were all on the patio eating lunch when Riku came in holding Sora's hand. They did that often so no one thought anything of it other than give an occasional smile at the cuteness. Cloud noticed though. Sora was blushing heavily and quickly let go of Riku when he saw Cloud and ran to hide behind his "mother". Cloud caught the disappointed look Riku shot Sora and almost immediately his mind knew what this was about.

"Mr. Leonhart?" Riku asked quietly when he had walked up to him "I want to ask for your permission to marry Sora." Activity stopped almost immediately as all the adults processes what had just been said.

"Excuse me?" Cloud asked incredulously. Riku held his head up high with a determined look on his face and repeated his question.

"I want to marry Sora." He said looking directly at the brunet.

"You want to marry Sora?" Sephiroth parroted faintly.

"Yes." Riku said. Cloud looked up in amazement realizing that just about every other adult had the same expression on their face. Sephiroth looked down at his son, a fork full of salad paused halfway to his open mouth, stunned. Zack and Aeris were shocked but thought it was unbelievable cute and Yuffie had somehow gotten her hands on a camcorder. Great. Cloud looked down at Sora who was blushing bright red and was trying to his himself in the folds of clouds clothes.

"Umm, Riku," Sephiroth began hesitantly "don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about this?" Riku who was always calm simply said

"No, I want to marry Sora." Cloud looked at Riku for a moment trying to measure the boy up only to find that Riku was entirely serious.

"Why?" cloud suddenly asked Riku blinked then gave him a dazzling smile

"Because I love him!" once again the room was struck speechless, other than Yuffie who was squealing like the fan girl she was. "I want to be with Sora forever and ever!" Sora if possible turned even redder. "And I promise I will protect him and take care of him and give him lots babies!" Cloud nearly had a heart attack. A five year old was asking him for his four years old hand in marriage! Not only that but the five year old just promised to give _his_ baby, babies!!!! Riku was smiling and cloud felt Sora heat up but could not ignore the small smile on his boys face. Cloud looked up a Sephiroth who was also looking at him dumbfounded. What the hell does a parent do in this situation?

"Umm." Cloud began trying to sort through his thought. He turned to Sora "Baby what about you you want to marry Riku?" Cloud saw Zack slap his forehead and Aeris roll her eyes. Sora looked up at cloud and nearly made his dad faint when he shrugged.

"I like him." he whispered loudly "but if daddy doesn't want me to then …." Cloud jumped up in alarm

"No! It's not like that sweetie." Cloud said, then paused thinking for a moment "you can marry whoever you want Sora" Cloud said picking up his boy and setting him down on his lap" and if you want to marry Riku I would approve because Riku is a very good boy." Riku smile grew when he hear this and Sora smiled sheepishly.

"So why don't we wait a few more years and then if you still feel the same then Riku can marry you" Sephiroth said looking up cloud a who also nodded vigorously.

"Is that alright?" cloud asked both boys who thought for a moment then nodded. Cloud let out a breath he was holding and Sephiroth sighed in relief.

"Ok boys go wash up and come back to eat lunch." Aeris said drawing the awkward conversation to an end. Cloud put Sora down and watched in amazement as Riku took Sora's hand again and kissed the brunets cheek making Sora smile.

"Riku." Sora whispered as they walked out hand in hand

"Yeah?" Sora stopped and to everyone's amazement kicked the silver hair kid in the shin.

"I'm not wearing a white dress!" He hissed running away from his newly affianced.

"But Sora you have to!!!" Riku called running after the brunet. Sephiroth choked on his salad and Cloud sat down with a look of disbelief on his face. Everyone else was laughing. Oh gods what was he going to tell Squall?Oh well at least he could depend on sweet and sensible Roxas to bring someone sane home.

AN: keep dreaming Cloud! please stay, kick back , have some cookies, review! This is only the beginning !!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Video Revisited

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Just using the characters to play out the fantasies in my mind!

Riku is 19 Sora is 18

XXXXX(X.O)XXXXX

"For the love of all that is holy in the world just ask them already!" Axel yelled at Riku who had been pacing in front of him for what seemed like an eternity. "You're wearing down the tile!" Riku stopped in mid step and turned to glare at the red head.

"You say that like it so simple." He hissed. "I'd like to see you go up to Leon and tell him you're having Roxas' ass." Axel glared as Riku sent him a triumphant smirk.

"That's completely different from what where talking about." He replied angrily sitting up

"How so?" asked Riku smugly as he sat down opposite of Axel who was settled at the kitchen table.

"You and Sora have been together since before I can remember!" Axel said leaning forward "it almost expected for you two to get married!" It was true. He and Sora had been together since the beginning of their existence and actual legit boyfriends since Sora was fourteen and he fifteen. Now Riku was ready to take the next step of their relationship. But first he had to get through Leon and Cloud.

"True," Riku muttered as he contemplated the situation. Cloud and Leon were fairly strict when it came to their children. Sora was still in school as was Riku and they might say no due to the fact there where so young. Then there was his father, an issue he wasn't going to touch till he had Leon's permission and a ring on Sora's finger which brought Riku to another dilemma. Who knew if Sora would even say yes?

"Idiot of course he'll say yes." Riku looked up momentarily surprised as Axel responded to the question he had been thinking. Seeing Riku's surprised face Axel clarified

"You where talking aloud." He said "and Sora will say yes ". Riku blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't know that." Riku said quietly as Axel rolled his eyes and was about to retort when some else did instead.

" Oh my god !" a loud squeal interrupted " am I hearing what I think I'm hearing!" riku turned deathly white and turned to look at his worst nightmare while Axel smirked.

"That depends Yuffie," Axel drawled "did you hear Riku is planning to ask Sora to marry him?" There was another squeal and Riku who was not a touchy feely person (Unless Sora was involved) got glomped. There was a moment of stuggling during which Riku managed to pry Yuffie off and Axel laughed through being of no help.

"Oh what are you waiting for!?" Yuffie demanded looking scandalized "go ask him already!" she ordered pointing at the door as if expecting him to run out and find Sora.

"He still hasn't asked the parents yet." Axel intervened, telling Yuffie the exact reason that Riku was pacing the room practically ripping out his silver hair. Riku had learnt long ago just how unexpected Yuffie could be so he wasn't entirely surprised when he saw a sudden mischievous smirk adorn her face.

"Oh?" she said in a tone too innocent for Riku's taste "I think I may be able to help you with that." Riku remained uncertain while Axel looked at Yuffie curiously.

"What do you have in mind?" Axel asked smirking. Yuffie smirked as well

"Come with me Riku Auntie Yuffie has something to show you!" she sang. Dragging Riku along

XXXXX(X.O)XXXXX

"What are you doing?" Riku hissed as he watched Yuffie riffle through Sora's thing.

"Helping you!" Yuffie declared victoriously as she stood up holding and ancient tape.

"How's that suppose to help me?" Riku asked unconvinced Yuffie gave him a bright smile.

"You're having trouble asking Leon and Cloud for Sora's hand in marriage right?" Yuffie asked Riku nodded some what ashamedly.

"Well what if I told you Cloud has already said yes?" Riku looked up suddenly very interested.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Yuffie just shrugged and handed him the tape.

"Just watch I am sure you'll find some fascinating things on there!" And like some demented fair godmother she was gone. Riku looked at the tape in his hands and let curiosity take over.

XXXXX(X.O)XXXXX

"Wow," Riku whispered as he sat on Sora's bed watching what seemed to be a documentary of every single moment he and Sora had spent together. Well this was a surprise indeed! It took him several minutes to get over the sickeningly sweetness of it then the scene changed and they where out on the patio.

"I want to marry Sora!" the younger Riku announced.

"What!?" he exclaimed watching as the scene unfolded before his very eyes. He didn't remember this! How could he not remember this! And Sora had a tape of it and he never once said anything! Riku laughed when he saw his fathers expression and nearly jumped up for joy when he hears Cloud reason with him. Cloud had said yes! Sure he had only been a child but hearing it gave Riku the confidence he needed.

"There you are!" Riku looked up as Sora entered his room with a bright smile "I've been looking all over for …you" Sora trailed of when he noticed what Riku was watching. Riku watched and smirked when he saw a blush forming on his loves face.

"Where did you find that?" Sora asked slowly waking over to Riku as he continue to watch the video. "I haven't scene that in ages" Sora sat down and finally saw the look that Riku was giving him

"What?"Riku continued to give Sora a questioningly look

"You remember this?" Riku asked indicating his marriage proposal. Sora blushed again

"Well no," he said "but Yuffie gave me that tape when I younger so it's almost like I remember." Riku nodded suddenly feeling better.

"I don't remember this at all." Riku confesses as the tape continued to show him and Sora playing house of all things. They where quiet again as the watched the tape instill Riku spoke up again

"You never gave me a definite answer." Riku suddenly said. Sora's eyes grew wide and he turned to look at Riku who was gazing at him seriously.

"w-what do you mean?" Sora asked blushing lightly

"I asked you to marry me," Riku whispered pulling Sora closer "and I'm still waiting for an answer." Sora looked almost frightened as he let out a small laugh and pulled away from Riku.

"We were five years old Riku that doesn't count!" Sora said nervously standing up to turn off the tape.

"Cloud seems to think it does." Sora looked up in surprise

"That doesn't count either!" he argued "Riku just shrugged

"Then I'll just ask them again." he whispered. There was an immeasurable moment where both looked into each others eyes and the instant before if happened Sora knew what Riku was going to do. Riku maintained eye contact with Sora as he slid of his seat and knelt before Sora

"Well," he said quietly pulling out the ring "I'm asking you now."

XXXXX(X.O)XXXXX

The comfortable silence in the house was interrupted by sudden yells.

"YES!" Sora shouted from somewhere in the second floor. "YES, YES!!!" Roxas choked on the bagel he was eating and Leon and Cloud who where also in the kitchen turned to look at one another with a mix of surprise and horror. Axel Snorted as he smacked Roxas on the back, he could only imagine what Cloud and Leon must have been thinking.

A/N: Please feel free to press that button down below!oh and if you stick around you'll get a wedding !

and for all those who where around for the authors note don't worry i got a Cleon prequel story in the works!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Maid of Honor

"You want me to do what?" Roxas asked his brother hoping he hadn't heard right. Sora clapped his hands together in the universal begging sign and gave Roxas his best puppy face.

"Please Roxas!" Roxas sighed he could never say no to his brother.

"Fine I'll be one of your brides maids" he conceded

"Maid of Honor." Sora corrected wincing when Roxas glared at him

"What? Why aren't you asking Namine or Kairi?" Sora gave Roxas a hurt look.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," Sora said. Immediately Roxas cut him of.

"No it not that Sora I'll be glad to do it but I just would have thought you would have asked one of the girls." Sora blushed

"Well both Kairi and Namine are busy with school and I though you could help me more because you have more free time." Roxas snorted

"So I'm the last resort" when Sora gave him another puppy look he gave in. "OK." Roxas said "I'll be your Maid of honor."

"Oh thank you Roxas I was worried you'd say no!" Sora said hugging him.

"What are brothers for?" Roxas said trying to pry Sora off. Two seconds in and he was already regretting it.

* * *

"Alright the first thing we need is magazines lots and lots of wedding magazines." With that said Roxas began to grab magazines off the store rack and toss them in to Sora's arms.

"Holy hell this is going to take a lot of work." Roxas raved as he began to flip through a magazine." Do you realize just how many things we need to get done?" No Sora had no idea not until he also began to look through out the magazines.

"Don't worry Roxas we have and entire year." Sora reassured his brother. Soon Roxas was immersed in an article about choosing location. That was when Sora made his move. He picked up another magazine and started to flip through it wondering how he was going to tell Roxas. He needed help with this specifically , there was no way in hell he was going to be able to do it alone.

"What are you looking at?" Roxas suddenly asked making Sora yelp in surprise.

"Nothing!" Roxas took the magazine out of Sora's hands before Sora could even protest. This was definitely not the way he wanted Roxas to find out; in the middle of a crowded store.

"Sora… this is entirely about wedding dresses." Sora looked at Roxas with a guilty expression.

"I know that." he said. Sora had expected for Roxas to explode and rave about how Sora shouldn't feel pressured in to wearing a dress and just because he was an uke didn't mean he had to wear a dress or something like that. He had not however expected Roxas to stare at him quietly for a long while then shrug and say,

"Fine." Sora gave his brother a confused look.

"What that's it?" Sora asked. Roxas grinned

"You where expecting a rant?" Roxas correctly guessed.

"Yes" Sora said "when did you start acting so serious?"

"When the situation turned serious." Roxas said. Once again Sora looked confused.

"Sora you're basically telling me that you're going to go out in front of ever one we know in a wedding dress you think you can go through with it?" Sora looked slightly offended but also understanding.

"Roxas I really want to do this and not because Riku wants me to _I_want to wear a wedding dress on my wedding day every girl is allowed that no? Plus it's traditional" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sora you're not a girl." Roxas said

"Yeah well I'm not a boy either." Roxas couldn't argue with that. Just another side effect of being a Shinra baby. Both Roxas and Sora had the ability to bear children and sire them and all because of some messed up experiments Shinra had preformed on their dad, technically mom, Cloud.

"Alright does that mean I have to wear a dress too?" Roxas asked seriously, making Sora laugh.

"Aww you'd where a dress for me?" Sora asked hugging his brother tightly "You're the best brother ever!"

"I know," Roxas said "now let's go look at some summer dresses, got to start you some where."

"Wait," Roxas said suddenly stopping in his tracks "So do you want me to wear a dress or not?" Roxas really wanted to know.

"No Roxas you don't have to." Sora assured him. "Maybe Namine and Kairi won't either."

"If your going to defend your decision of wearing a wedding dress by tradition the bridesmaid better be wearing dresses." Roxas said mentally smacking himself for encouraging Sora.

"It sounds like you want me to make you wear a dress Roxas."

"I'm sure axel would love that."

* * *

Riku had know Sora since they where both babies therefore there was not much Sora could do to surprise him. He loved Sora and he loved that Sora was spontaneous and energetic…very energetic. So when he walked into Sora's and Roxas' apartment he was already prepared for what ever scheme Sora had cooked up that day. He was how ever not ready for the image of Sora; his lovely, beautiful, androgynous Sora, to be in the living room wearing a dress and make up. Riku hadn't noticed Roxas was there until the blonde got in his way.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked hastily shoving Riku back out into the hall way before Sora saw him. Riku who was still shocked tried to make sense of what he saw but all his mind could understand was that there was an incredibly hot Sora inside that room that he really wanted to have his way with.

"Riku! Riku ! Are you listening to me?" Roxas was at this point shaking him and yet he was still unresponsive.

"Sora is going to elope with Kairi." Roxas said bluntly.

"Huh?" Riku came back from a fantasy containing a blushing Sora in a dress.

"You didn't see anything." Roxas said when Riku didn't follow Roxas snapped his fingers trying to get Riku completely out of lala land.

"You didn't see anything right!" Roxas said again. Riku still wasn't following

"Why not?" Riku really wanted to assure himself that Sora was real and then of course have his dirty way with him. Thinking quickly Roxas lied to him.

"Because Sora is going to surprise you on your honeymoon!" Roxas said "So Shut your mouth and mention this to no one!" with that said Roxas went back into his apartment shutting and bolting the door. Riku was still in a daze and after a few moments realization came crashing down on his head.

" YESSSSS!" he yelled jumping up in victory. _Finally _Sora was giving into his kinky side!

Inside Roxas face palmed while Sora wondered what the hell was going on outside their door, probably some drunk.

* * *

A/N: Wow I updated both my stories this week! I'm on a roll! They're just starting to plan the wedding and I was actually going to make Roxas go on a rant and yes it would have been funny but instead I took it more seriously. Hey if I want to wear a wedding dress on my special day I should be aloud to no? Ahh sorry getting personal there any ways this is just a quick thing that was laying around in my head sorry it's so short. Thank you ccuddles her comment got me thinking and now I got a lot of scenes stuck in my head about them planning there wedding. Oh and a special Thank you to kez-chan! Your enthusiasm just makes everything worth while. Many of you wanted a chapter on Roxas and Axel instead I started another story all about them go read it, it sort of ties in with this one but beware it's a more graphic. Thank you everyone ! yeah I feel like I'm forgetting something oh well in till next time!

edit: oh yeah i've got a poll about Riku and his parents on my profile please vote!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH just using the charachters to play out the fantasies in my mind.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Parents

"Riku, are you paying attention to me?" Riku who was busy playing Keyblade wars looked up as his fiancée called his name again. It wasn't his fault Sora got him hooked on the game.

"Huh?" Sora rolled his eyes. Clearly Riku had not been paying attention to him

"I asked you about you dad." Sora said repeating what Riku had missed.

"What about him?" Riku asked. Sora shot him an annoyed glare.

"Did you tell him?" Sora asked already knowing the answer. Riku looked up guiltily.

"Uh yes?" he said. Sora continued to stare at him. "Alright no I didn't." he confessed. Instantly Sora began pouting.

"Why not," Sora asked growing teary eyed. _Aw damn_." is it because you're ashamed of me?" Riku immediately jumped up.

"What? No!" Riku denied hoping Sora wouldn't start crying." It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?" Sora asked angrily. Riku who was used to Sora's moods was unfazed.

"You know what my dad is like he's not going to be too happy when he finds out" He said "you know because we're so young." He added catching the look on Sora's face.

"My parents were happy for us!" Sora retorted

"Sora they asked us if one of us was pregnant." Riku was still slightly annoyed by that to. It was obvious that _he _was Seme.

"Yeah but after that they where really happy!" Sora said Riku just shook his head. Yeah because he wasn't black bagged, hauled out of his room at 3 in the morning, and interrogated by Leon and Cloud.

"Alright Alright I'll tell him tomorrow." Riku said giving in. Sora gave him an adorable smile that made Riku pull him down and kiss him tenderly.

"I'll go with you." Sora said

"No it's alright." Riku said pulling Sora into his lap. There was no sense in putting his newly affianced in danger.

* * *

"Alright you can do this." Riku murmured to himself as he pulled into his fathers drive way.

God why was this so hard? He'd already called his father Marluxia and told him so why was so hard to tell the man that had given birth to him and raised him with out any help? Marluxia had only come in to the picture when he was 14 years old and even then he only saw him on the weekends. Sephiroth had strongly refused child support. Riku kept reminding himself this till he was calm and rang the door bell.

Sephiroth answered it after a moment staring at Riku with his piercing eyes.

"I asked Sora to marry me." he said suddenly. He expected his father to be upset or annoyed what he hadn't expected was Sephiroth to look indifferent and say

"Finally?" No he was definitely not expecting that.

"What?" Sephiroth sighed as he let his son in.

"I was betting on you proposing much sooner." Sephiroth said calmly. "I hope you know I lost the pool though it looks like Naminé won."

"Dad you where betting on us?!"Sephiroth just shrugged.

"Wait, I though you didn't like Sora!" Riku said

"What gave you that Idea?" Sephiroth asked perplexed. "Cloud and I just had an unhealthy competition going on; I by no means disliked Sora." Riku laughed in relief there really had been nothing to worry about.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Leonheart Strife home…

* * *

"You ready?" Cloud asked his husband while holding out a weapon. Leon smirked.

"Are you?" he asked also holding out his weapon. Both parties where ready to attack.

"I've been ready for years." Cloud said. Leon continued to smirk.

"Baby, you where under me the entire time." _Oh hell no. _Cloud suddenly lunged bringing down his sword with terrifying speed. Leon only narrowly jumped aside in time.

"NO SEX!" he roared "not EVER again!" Cloud said sweeping his sword around. Leon swiftly brought his gun blade up and was able to block the attack.

"Highly doubtful Cloud." Leon said "you could never resist me." Cloud was livid.

"Well let's just take care of that." Cloud hissed slashing his sword very close to a _particular_area. Leon jumped back. Ok maybe he had taken his taunting a bit too far.

"I won't let you win squall." Cloud said using Leon's real name in a taunting manner. Both parent where about to charge again when Roxas jumped between them.

"Enough!" he yelled "it was funny at first but now it's just plain pathetic." Roxas walked over to both Cloud and Leon and to their amazement held out a hat.

"Now pick a damn paper." In their shock both did as they where told. "Who got what?"

"I got Sora does that mean I win?' Leon asked while Cloud glared daggers at him.

"I got your name." Cloud said turning to look at Roxas.

"Alright you," Roxas said pointing at Leon "get to walk Sora down the aisle."

"And you." he said pointing at Cloud "get to walk me down the aisle. Are we all happy now?" Cloud glanced at Leon.

"Fine." They both said. Sora had been sitting on the sidelines chose to speak now.

"What about Naminé? "He asked innocently.

"Sora!" Leon and Cloud looked at one another …and began fighting once again.

* * *

A/N: So...yeah. Marluxia is Riku's father....... hey i told you to vote if you don't like it sorry. yes Cloud and Leon are fighting over who gets to walk Sora down the aisle .As for who gets to walk the youngest leonheart stife (namine) well i don't even know.


	5. Chapter 5: Cutest Couple

"Sora, get back in bed now!" Riku moaned from under the sheets while desperately trying to hold on to his fiancée. Sunday morning where lazy morning, morning where you should sleep in and cuddle with your fiancée till late morning. Then, if Sora was willing, they'd wake up and have absolutely delicious afternoon sex, and that was exactly what Riku intended to do.

"Riku let me go!" Sora said giggling as Riku stubbornly held on to him. "Riku come on! I'm supposed to have breakfast with Roxas!" Riku still didn't want to let go.

"Sora it's only 8 in the morning." Riku moaned "Roxas can wait."

"This is Roxas we're talking about love!" Sora said laughing

"Exactly," Riku argued "You know he doesn't get up till like 10 in the morning!" Sora just shrugged

"Hey all I know is he told me to be at our apartment by 8:45." Sora said as he finally managed to get away from Riku.

Riku moaned missing Sora's warmth immediately. Propping himself up on an elbow Riku watched as Sora got dressed and walked around the room collecting all his things. Sighing, Riku reluctantly sat up and gently grasped Sora's arm pulling him down for a soft kiss. Riku pulled away and smiled up at the happy look in Sora's eyes.

"Want to know one of the things I'm looking forward to?"He asked nuzzling his face against Sora's neck.

"What?" Sora asked curiously. Riku smirked and planted a kiss on his fiancées collar bone.

"Carrying you through that door and being able to keep you here." Sora chuckled. They had both decided that once they were married he would move in to Riku's spacious apartment and Sora had to admit he was also looking forward to it.

"Yeah," Sora murmured kissing Riku again "No more racing back and forth between apartments."

"Well you wouldn't have to if you just left your things here." Riku muttered as Sora once again escaped his grip.

"Yeah well we tried that remember?" Riku did. One surprise visit from his father and a revisit to the lecture on safe sex later both Sora and Riku agreed to be much more discreet about certain aspects of their relationship.

"Besides you know I can't do any work with you around," Sora reminded Riku as he slipped on a shirt. "I have to do all my work with Roxas; you're too much of a distraction." Riku smirked and lay down on the bed again stretching his body out watching as Sora stared.

"Can't imagine what you mean." Sora rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"Ok so I'm going to go with Roxas so we can start getting some ideas together for the wedding." Sora said as he hunted down his shoes. "We're going to spend most of the morning together but we'll meet up for lunch yeah?" Riku nodded

"Just remember we have to be at the train station by 5pm." Riku said reminding Sora about their plans for the day.

"Don't worry we won't take too long." Sora said grabbing his cell from the nightstand. "Call you later," he said quickly kissing Riku, or at least trying to.

"Riku…" Sora whined when Riku kissed him deeply "I have to go!" After a long moment and a few more kisses Riku released Sora who glared at him playfully.

"Love you." Riku whispered. Sora smiled and leaned down to kissed Riku again.

"Love you." Sora whispered back. Needless to say Sora was late.

* * *

Well hello again my faithful fans (well if there are any of you left…) I'm oh so very sorry I haven't updated in over a year but no fear I'm back! Well kind of…anyways this story will be finished never fear! I am updating for three reasons! 1: It's New Years Eve! to a better year with more updates! 2: for some reason a bunch of people decided to favorite and alert this story giving me a swift kick in the bum reminding me I have a story ! (thank you all) And 3: all the stories on my alert list that have been recently undated are really sad T.T so here a bit of sweetness! Sorry it's so short more coming as soon as I edit it all!

Oh and as always I don't own them!


End file.
